


Opening Notes

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [15]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu thought that only his violin would bring him solace in a foreign country. Until he met Yoochun.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152





	Opening Notes

Junsu stood at the end of his bed, staring at his violin in its case. He picked it up carefully, brought it to his chin. His fingers plucked out happy notes, major chords, light, soaring, clear. His body ached a little and he was tired, but emotions were difficult for him to express. Except through his violin. He took his bow and played a few soft long notes and thought about the difference between this moment and six months ago, when he first arrived at college, so very far away from home.

\---  
_Junsu dragged the bow over the strings of his violin. The sound reverberated around the room, and then through him, vibrations guiding his music. He played a simple but dark tune, nothing complicated, nothing composed. Just music, just notes._

_As he played, the notes sped up, turned harsher, a minor key that echoed with the pain he felt from being so far from home. A world away. An ocean if you went around the other way._

_A full twelve hours from home. He needed to call his mother soon. Maybe tomorrow. It was her, after all, that sent him to this place, away from his home._

_The door opened, and Junsu cut a harsh note off, turning quickly._

_The guy behind him stood at the door, mouth open in surprise. “Sorry. I ... I ... Are you Junsu Kim?”_

_English. Right._

_Junsu nodded and bowed._

_The other boy smiled. He had a pretty smile, a dimple on his cheek. He came into the room, shut the door, and he bowed. “Hello, Kim Junsu-shi. I am Park Yoochun. But everyone here calls me Micky.”_

_Korean. His new roommate spoke Korean._

_Junsu thought he might cry._

_He stood up and brushed long hair from his face. “You play the violin?”_

_Junsu nodded._

_“It was beautiful. I did not mean to disturb you. I’m awfully late.” Yoochun ... Micky ... hefted his suitcase onto the other dorm room bed. “Keep playing,” he said. “I’m going to unpack before dinner. I’ll show you to the cafeteria.”_

_Junsu swallowed against the tightness in his throat. He lifted his violin and met Micky’s eyes and the other smiled at him and Junsu shut his eyes and kept playing._  
\---

Those sad notes no longer reflected in his improv playing. Even when he played slow music, it was full of smiles, laughter, kisses, touches.

Love.

Fingers brushed up the back of his naked thigh. A mouth kissed the swell of his ass. Hands gripped him tightly, spread him open and licked at the mess of come and lube in his cleft. Junsu’s body shook, the notes wavered. He turned and looked down at his roommate, his lover, his best friend.

Yoochun smirked at him. “Sounds good, baby. Tastes even better.”

Junsu smiled and set his violin down. He put his hands on his desk, bent over at just the right angle for Yoochun to lick and finger him to yet another orgasm.


End file.
